Recently, digital still cameras with an image stabilizing function have been developed and put on sale one after another. The image can be stabilized either by optically compensating for the blur of the subject's image or by increasing the shutter speed with the sensitivity of the imager increased.
An image capture device with such a function is disclosed in Patent Document No. 1. The device is designed to estimate the motion vector of an image being shot and determine the shutter speed based on that motion vector. In this manner, the image blur caused by a motion of the subject can be reduced and the SNR of the image information can be increased while an image of a still subject is being shot.    Patent Document No. 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 8-327917